


POLICE TREK: TONIGHT'S EPISODE: The Sex Slave Murders – Part One

by MoonNewt66



Series: Police Trek [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/M, Homicide, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Unicorn, Rape, Serial Rapists(s), Throuple, Vaginal Sex, child rape, explicit consensual sex, first person POV, polyamorous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonNewt66/pseuds/MoonNewt66
Summary: Synopsis: Star Trek TOS – A/U – Alternate Earth – Key members of the Enterprise are on an A/U Earth in the mid 1970's, and they are all members of law enforcement agencies.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Police Trek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The crimes in the story you are about to read are true. The names have been changed to protect the innocent. This is the city: River City, Ohlone.
> 
> River City derives its name from the Ohlone River that bisects the county of River City vertically between east and west; and is bordered on the south by the Yurok River. River City (the actual city) is also the capitol for the State of Ohlone.
> 
> * * * * * 
> 
> **Note:** At this time, the 911 phone system was not in operation in our state of Ohlone (and wouldn't be until 1985). In 1978, there were very few cell phones (and they were about the size of shoe boxes), some expensive mobile phones were installed in few cars, and there were very few portable radios for law enforcement officers. River City Sheriff's Office did have CAD (computer aided dispatch), but it was an early cranky system and very basic. 

Friday, April 14, 1978  
2300 Hours

My name is Nyota Uhura, and I work as a Sheriff's Dispatcher I for the River City Sheriff's Department. When I arrived at work tonight, there was a mobile transmission van from one of the local intelligencer departments of a local video station. This is never a good sign. I sigh, and walk in, and go to the locker room to change into my really ugly olive green uniform. (I look like death warmed over in this color, and the material is itchy.) I noticed on the way out of the locker room, hanging on the coat tree, is a male deputy uniform, still wrapped in dry cleaner plastic. 

I go up to the 10th floor to communications, and get buzzed in. I'm about 15 minutes early. The Communications Sergeant from swing shift, Michael DeSalle, advises me that the East Area Rapist (or the EAR), raped his 33rd victim tonight (since his first reported rape on Friday, June 18, 1976 in River City County), just after 10pm. 

The EAR had kicked open the locked back door of a home in the west side of River City, in the police department's jurisdiction. The victim was a 15 year old babysitter, who was babysitting an eight year old child. The EAR attacked the victim once inside the home, and then dragged her out of the home and into the back yard, and raped her again. 

The EAR was scared off because the babysitter's parents had tried calling the home to talk with her, and no one answered the phone. They decided to drive over to the home to check on her, and the EAR ran when he heard their car pull into the driveway. The parents saw someone scale the side fence and run down the block as they walking up to the home. 

The story must have finished airing on the late night news, because the communications incoming phone bank just lit up like a Christmas tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, May 5, 1978  
1745 hours

I had been working the graveyard shift (2300-0700 hours), when my shift changed to swing shift the beginning of May, however my days off (Wednesday and Thursday) remain the same. 

Today is the first day of the Caribou Spring Jazz Music Festival. Caribou Spring is a city located in the south east corner of our county. The southern border of the city is the Yurok River, which is also the county line. 

The Jazz Music Festival is always held the first weekend of May, and has been running since 1957. The Sheriff's Department has several officers working the Jazz Festival, in both marked and unmarked cars (the officers in the unmarked cars keep an eye out for pickpockets, purse snatchers, etc.). 

It's been a busy week, and today has been hopping. I've just dispatched one district patrol car, and a roving Delta Patrol unit for backup, to a 415F – a family disturbance, where the wife reports she is being assaulted by her drunk husband, who reportedly has access to multiple weapons in the residence. 

Dispatched is the main district car, which today is only a one officer unit. Budget cuts again. The roving two officer unit (a delta patrol unit) is miles away in the rural part of the county, closer to Caribou Spring. The officer in the main district car is a veteran, he advises that he is arriving at the scene, and will advise on assistance. I turn on the “beeper,” which emits a beeping tone every ten seconds, by flipping up a switch embedded in my console. The tone is to let units know that unless they have an emergency, they need to keep radio silence, until the unit at the scene advises no cover needed.

Immediately after his broadcast, the backup unit asks to verify the address. “Is that address the first two houses east off of Alta Mesa Road?”

As he ends his question, I hear feedback on his transmission through my headset. I think it's another unit talking over him, and announce, “two units covering each other, repeat,” but no one repeats, and then I confirm the information I had given to the Delta Patrol unit .

About one minute later, the unit at the scene advises I can cancel the other unit responding, there's no gun involved, and that the male subject is in custody. I turn off the beeper, and try to raise the other responding unit, but there's no response. 

We have computer aided dispatch, it's fairly elementary, meaning we can't do that much with it. The units out in the field can run wants and warrants, and license plates, and they can access the call history for their district and sector. We can also send e-mail messages via MDT (mobile data terminal) back and forth from car to car, or from dispatch to the patrol cars. I send out a cancellation message to the responding car … and twenty seconds later, it bounces back to me, as “undeliverable – unit not in service.”

I look at the message, wondering what in the world? I try to raise the unit again on the radio, and then one of the unmarked units out at the Jazz Festival advises that he heard something at the end of their last transmission, and he now thinks it was the sound of a collision. 

I get up immediately, open the door between the radio room and communications, and get the attention of our Radio Communications Sergeant, Michael De Salle. I tell him what has happened, and he goes into the equipment room at the back of the radio room, and pulls the backup voice tape, and starts the playback around the time I talked with the unit. 

I can see his face blanch from where I'm standing at the front of the radio room. He tells me to ask our backup dispatcher to take over my channel for me. It takes us a couple of minutes to switch. I go to the equipment room, and I listen to the tape. Yes, on the tape, I can clearly hear the officer say, “off of Alta Mesa Road,” and the a loud noise, like a roaring engine, and then the sound of a collision. 

The Sergeant advises he's notifying the Watch Commander. The area of the call is in the same vicinity as the River City Correctional Center (we like to call it RC2C, as a nod to the “Star Empire” science fiction movie that came out last year). I call RC2C, advise who is calling, and ask to speak with the tower guard, if possible. Oddly enough, I'm connected right away. I explain why I'm calling, and ask if they could check with their binoculars towards Alta Mesa Road and Simmerhorn Road. 

There is silence for a moment, and then the Tower Guard comes back on the line, and advises he can see, and hear, a fire truck and an ambulance responding code 3 (lights and siren) towards that location. I thank him and hang up. 

I tell Sgt. DeSalle what I found out, and just at that time, a communications clerk speaks up, and says that she has the Mokelumne Fire Department on the telephone. Our squad car had collided with one of their fire trucks, and they've dispatched a second fire truck and an ambulance to the scene. They will call back with more information. 

Now Sgt. DeSalle updates the Watch Commander of the new details. I'm pulled back into radio, to continue dispatching, as the backup dispatcher was working overtime, and has to leave to pick up her children from their babysitter. 

A couple of long hours later, we get an update. The officers were traveling west bound on Simmerhorn Road, to reach Alta Mesa Road. Both roads at the time were dirt roads (very rural area). It was twilight, so it was hard to see in the distance. For whatever reason, they were not running with lights (code 2) or sirens (code 3), and while the officers did see the fire truck running code 3 traveling south bound on the intersecting Alta Mesa Road, they didn't know the fire truck would turn left in front of them. 

The patrol car was traveling at 70 miles per hour. The fire truck was traveling at about 45 miles per hour, but it weighs 26 tons. The fire truck was moved six feet sideways, and the blow knocked off the fireman riding on the side of the fire truck. Fortunately, it was a gravel/dirt road that had been recently been graded, so they landed on soft dirt, and were not seriously injured. 

The force of the collision pushed the engine compartment of the squad car sideways into the passenger compartment. The deputy that was driving was hit by flying glass in the face, the deputy passenger sustained a bloody nose from the force of the impact. Their computer terminal was obliterated (which is why the message I sent to them was returned). The right side passenger door was sprung open, and moved back to about two inches behind the rear passenger door. The drive train of the car was moved backwards, so that it extended back from the rear bumper by a few feet. Both deputies were taken to a nearby hospital for observation. 

One of the reasons the officers weren't severely injured is that they were wearing what is called second chance body armor. It is a kevlar bulletproof vest, covered by a hard plastic shell. The plastic shell absorbed the force of the collision and it was pulverized. The bulletproof kevlar vest protected their soft body tissue. 

When I got off work that night, I went across the street to the Corporation Yard. I had been advised that they had towed the patrol car in. I saw the wreckage, and couldn't believe that they were so lucky to survive the crash. By the time I got off work at 2300, the deputy passenger had been released from the hospital (but he would be off work for a week), and the driver was being held overnight for observation. That deputy would be off work for two weeks before he returned to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday, May 11, 1978  
1500 Hours

The River City County Board of Supervisors approved in January 1978 the Sheriff's request for the purchase of a helicopter to augment patrol services. River City County covers almost 1,000 square miles (1609.344 kilometers), in the northern portion of the Central Valley, on into Gold Country. River City County extends from the low delta lands between the Ohlone River and Yurok River to the Chumash River, including Wintu Bay, north to about ten miles (16 km) beyond the State Capitol and east into the foothills of the Pomo Mountains. The southernmost portion of River City County has direct access to Golden Gate Bay. 

Our department had been utilizing the local highway patrol helicopter assigned to our area, Helicopter 19, for emergency purposes only, and the fees were quite high to repay to the State. Possibly the Board of Supervisors were thinking that we could actually save tax dollars by our country having their own helicopter program. 

So soon after the existing two years of budget cuts due to the recession, we were shocked that the project had been approved. But Sheriff Don Hyer had the program up and running by the end of June 1977. 

There was a contest to name the new helicopter. Whirlybird One, Eggbeater One, Chopper One, Helo One, Copter One, etc. Of course, it was an acronym that was applied to the program (quasi-military hierarchies love acronyms) – S.T.A.R. (Sheriff's Tactical Air Response) One. 

In early January 1978, the Sheriff announced that once a month employees could enter their names to participate in a fly-a-long program. Of course, I've been entering my name every month since then. 

Last month, I was advised I would be flying in May. And today was the day. I dressed in layers. It was a warm May day, but would turn cold once the sun went down. And the helicopter our county had purchased was a refurbished helicopter from the Air Force that had been using during the IndoChina War from 1964 through 1973. 

This was the teardrop shaped Sebring MH-2 "Little Bird" helicopter. Primarily used as an observation vehicle, there was only room for the pilot and the observer. The front of the helicopter was mainly plexiglass, for optimal viewing. I had to drive out to the McRoberts Air Force base in one of the suburbs, west of the Ohlone River, where STAR One was based out of. I arrived around 1400, and the crew met me at the gate. Both the pilot and the observer showed me the aircraft, explained their procedures, and we talked about the schedule for the evening. I would experience a four hour ride, and then return to the base, and the observer would finish the shift. 

I had never been in a small aircraft of any type before, so I was slightly apprehensive. I didn't tend to get movement sickness of any type – car, boat, airplane, or horses. The observer was very informative, and the pilot was indifferent towards me. 

At 1500 we boarded STAR One, we buckled up, the pilot started the helicopter, and then the pilot contacted the air traffic controller, and asked for permission to ascend. Permission was granted, and then the pilot looked at me, and said, “If I have to make a sharp bank, and you need something to hold on to, make it worth my while,” and leered at me. 

Oh, brother. One of those. 

But after we were in flight, the pilot was all business. From the air, the streets laid out looked just like they did in the Mitchell Bros Map Books we used in communications (I had purchased one for use in my car too). It was amazing what you can see as we flew by at more than 70 miles per hour. What was eerie was that the plexiglass extended to the bottom of the cabin. When I looked down at my feet, I could see the landscape below me. That took me a few minutes to acclimate myself to!

Our first call for service came in about 25 minutes, a Delta Patrol unit had made a vehicle stop in Caribou Spring. The vehicle was occupied by six, and there was suspicious movement in the car just before it pulled over. Unfortunately, a freight train was passing by to the north of the vehicle stop, and the only available patrol car responding for cover was approaching from the south side of the tracks. 

We were currently on the other side of the river, about 25 miles away. Our pilot responded we were responding, and he lined up on the freeway heading south, and the air speed increased gradually to 100mph. The dispatcher had engaged the emergency “beeper” for the channel, so the air was clear while we responded. My pilot told me he wouldn't be able to exit the aircraft until the rotors stopped rotating, so he would attempt to land with his side of the craft facing the vehicle stop. I was not to exit the craft until I was told to. 

We arrived within six minutes. The freight train still had at least 100 cars that needed to clear the railroad crossing before the Delta Unit could approach (it was moving very slowly). The deputy at the vehicle stop had pulled the suspect vehicle over into the parking lot of a closed restaurant, so there was plenty of room to land. 

The Deputy at the scene had all six occupants at gunpoint, with their hands either hanging out the window; and those in the middle of the car, with their hands on their heads. As soon as our rotors stopped turning, the pilot jumped out and ran over to back up the Deputy at the scene, with his handgun drawn. 

The suspicious movement in the car turned out to be several things: 1) the driver exchanged places with the passenger sitting next to him; 2) the driver had a handgun on him, it had been passed to one of the backseat passengers, who had hid the weapon in the back of his jeans; 3) a surprisingly large amount of illicit drugs – crack – had been thrown out of the vehicle, but unfortunately, a lot of it had been blown back into the car, and coated the hair of several of the suspects. 

The Deputy and the Pilot had three of the suspects in handcuffs by the time the freight train had passed, and then Delta Patrol unit was able to reach the scene. They took over assisting the original Deputy, and we were clear to return on patrol. 

As it was now only 1730 hours, I still had another 90 minutes left for the fly-a-long. I was already impressed with the results so far. It was an exciting, informative, and fascinating evening in the air. (And the pilot never needed to bank sharply.)


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday, May 17, 1978  
1130 Hours

I'm expecting guests this afternoon in my apartment. The throuple – Leonard McCoy, Jim Kirk and Spock – that I've involved with, are returning for another sexual experience. The last time I was with all three of them was February 16th. I've seen Leonard solo several times since then, and I'm looking forward to being with Jim, Spock and Leonard again. 

I've worked more hours overtime last week than normal. I usually have at minimum eight to ten hours a week of overtime. I had to either come in early, or stay after my scheduled EOW (end of watch), every day, and accrued more than 20 hours of overtime. I feel more tired than I usually do, and I did get eight hours of sleep last night. 

I've cut my hair shorter since the last time I saw Leonard, and it was short then. It's easier to care for when it's shorter, and I never liked the look of long hair on me. I've decided to wear my new crochet lace mini-caftan. It's a similar style to my white and pink mini-caftans, although this one is more sheer, and is a very vibrant orange color. 

The apartment is ready. I live alone, so there's really only me to clean up after, and I'm a fairly neat type of person. My parents always told me, “there's a place for everything and everything in its place.” They died in a plane crash over ten years ago, just before I graduated from high school. I miss them quite often. 

I've got fresh squeezed lemonade available today for refreshment, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. I purchased some new plush throw rugs for the bathroom floor the other day, and a portable heater for the bathroom. And some more guest toothbrushes. 

Ah! The doorbell. My guys are here. I open the door, and Leonard steps inside, and hugs and kisses me, and remarks how lovely my hair looks. Spock steps in next, which surprises me slightly, as he is always so reserved. I'm even more surprised when he hugs me and kisses me very deeply. And then Jim walks in, and hugs me from behind, kissing my neck. 

I sit down in the middle of the couch, which Leonard on my right, and Jim on my left, and Spock takes one of the chairs. We sip on the lemonade while we talk about a movie that was just released, that Leonard and I went to see in the theater, the remake of “Invasion of the Body Snatchers.” It was interesting, but I could tell that this wasn't the type of movie that would interest Spock. 

I get up and sit down on the floor beside Spock on the left side of his chair, and hold his right hand. Spock has the most elegant hands, his fingers are long, well formed, the thumbs have this curious dip forwards at the knuckles, and they are very well cared for. The nails have been trimmed carefully, and the skin is soft. And very warm. Spock leans down as I lift my head up and we kiss. 

Meanwhile, Leonard and Jim have stood up, and they walk over to the Murphy Bed doors and open them, release the bed from the wall, taking off the mattress. They then walk into the dining room, and lay the mattress on the carpet. After that, they move the dining room table back against the built-in china hutch, and then move the chairs back. Jim opens the hall closet, and brings out the futon, and places it at the end of the mattress. And then returns and pushes the Murphy Bed back into the wall, and closes the doors. 

While Spock and I have been kissing, I've dropped his hand, and placed my right hand on his groin, over his jeans. I can feel his penis as it becomes engorged. Then Spock moves his right hand under my mini-caftan, placing it on my left breast, gently rubbing the breast up against my chest with his hand. 

Leonard and Jim are disrobing in the dining room, and hang up their clothes, and puts their shoes in the hall closet. Jim walks into my bedroom, and brings out my basket of various sex toys and paraphernalia. I stand up and offer Spock my hand, and we walk into the living room, hand in hand. 

Spock disrobes, and takes off the mini-caftan on me, hanging them in the closet, and then we all sit down on the mattress. 

Leonard takes my favorite purple seven inch dildo out of the basket, and a tube of KY jelly, and coats the dildo with the jelly. He sets this aside for a moment on one of the small hand towels that were in the basket onto the mattress. (I wash all my toys before they go back into the basket, and before each encounter.)

He takes out a condom from the basket, and takes it out of its packaging, and seats it on his partially erect penis. 

Leonard scoots in closer to me, and we kiss. Leonard is a wonderful kisser, he likes to nibble lips, and is gentle. We lay down on the mattress facing each other, and Leonard moves his right hand inside my vagina, while I am stroking his cock, as we continue to kiss. (Behind us, Spock and Jim are kissing, and stimulating each other's cocks with their hands, they will put on condoms as well.) When I'm wet enough for penetration, and Leonard is hard enough to penetrate, I lay on my back. Leonard has me move my legs up into a bent position, and then he surprises me when he lays down, supporting his torso on this forearms, with his face up against my vagina. I can feel his tongue licking me, and then his fingers peel aside the lips of my labia, exposing my clitoris. 

Jim lays down on the right side of me, and Spock on the left. They are laying perpendicular, and Jim is now suckling on my right breast, and Spock has his mouth on my left breast. 

Leonard reaches for the prepared dildo with his left hand, and gently starts to insert it inside my vagina. This dildo has protrusions all around it, and I can feel them as Leonard slowly pushes it inside of me, and then slowly retracts it. 

At the same time, he continues to either use his tongue, or his right fingers, playing with my clitoris. I feel my orgasm developing; the increase of body temperature around my face and in my legs; and the electrical activity in my legs, and a great wave of pleasure washes over me, and my thighs and legs are tingling, and I can feel my vagina contracting around the dildo. 

I laugh, it feels so wonderful. My breasts feel so full and are tingling too. Spock leans in and kisses me, his tongue playing with mine, and then Jim joins in too. Sometimes they're both kissing me, or just separately, or they're kissing each other. 

Leonard gets up on his knees and leans forward, removes the dildo, and slowly inserts his fat long cock inside me. Once inside, he stops his hips from moving, breathing heavily. Spock has moved to kneel behind my head, and he leans forward to kiss Leonard, his hands placed to each side of Leonard's hands on the mattress. I open my mouth, and using my right hand, I guide Spock's fully erect penis into my mouth. Spock begins gently thrusting into my mouth, and then I see Jim kneeling behind Leonard. Jim applies some KY jelly onto his condom covered penis, and then some KY onto his fingers.

As Leonard is calming down his breathing, Jim moves his fingers to Leonard's anus, and starts to slowly insert the first finger, massaging the muscle and stretching it. They've been lovers for years, so it doesn't take too long for Leonard to be ready as more fingers are inserted, and then Jim slowly removes his fingers and inserts his penis inside Leonard. 

As Jim thrusts into Leonard, Leonard now continues to thrust inside me. Spock is matching their rhythm, thrusting into my mouth and throat with his condom covered cock as they thrust. I note that Spock had chosen a flavored condom to wear. For someone who is so usually serious, I giggle to myself that he chose the banana flavor from the other flavors that I had available: Grape, Vanilla, Mint, Strawberry and Banana. Spock and Leonard are still kissing, and Jim is kissing Leonard's neck and back. 

I'm so happy, I'm moaning around Spock's cock inside my mouth and throat. I try to use my tongue as much as I can on his cock. I reach up with my right hand, and encircle his cock with my fingers, so that when he pulls back, I can apply more pressure to his cock. 

Leonard is grunting, I know he's getting ready to come. I can feel my own orgasm beginning to build again, and now I hear Spock's breathing is very heavy. 

Jim is starting to thrust faster, and Leonard and Spock match his thrusts. I contract my pelvic floor muscles around Leonard's cock, and I hear him gasp. Then I feel my orgasm erupting, and feel Leonard is coming inside me, Spock is orgasming in my mouth, and Jim yelling out he's coming, and we're flying!

Some time later, when we've calmed down, we move to lay next to each other, with me in the middle between Jim and Spock, and Leonard is laying lengthwise above my head, his hands are in my hair, massaging my scalp. 

Spock and Jim are taking turns kissing me lightly, and they are gently running their hands all over my body, up and down my arms and legs, massaging my breasts. I fall asleep surrounded by them. 

Some time later I wake up to the aroma of something wonderful wafting from the kitchen. Someone also had placed a pillow under my head, and a light blanket over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday, May 17, 1978  
1330 Hours

I get up, put on my mini-caftan, and walk into the kitchen. Jim and Spock are seated at the small kitchen table, and Leonard is making a garden salad. They're all wearing the robes that they keep hanging in the hall closet for moments like this. They all look up at me as I walk in. I see the kitchen clock, and it's 1330 in the afternoon. That was some nap!

I smile and lean in to Leonard saying, “Let me go freshen up, and I'll come back and thank you properly for making lunch,” and grab his butt as I walk by him. Jim and Spock touch me as I walk by them, and I enter the bathroom through the side door, closing the door behind me. I see that they have all cleaned up before me, the guest toothbrushes are wet, and they've cleaned the tub, it's still a little wet inside. 

I void in the commode, and then start filling the claw-footed cast iron bath tub with warm water, and add some bubble bath to the water. I brush my teeth at the sink, and use some mouthwash to gargle with. 

I plug in the portable heater and turn it on, and set it away from the bathtub and clear of the new rugs. I climb in, and relax against the sloping back of the tub. Soon, there's enough water inside, and I turn off the taps. 

Just then, I hear the familiar sound of a freight train going down the tracks that run horizontally about two blocks north of my apartment. 

Which is when the water jumped out of the tub onto the floor, and is stopped from further spreading by one of the new rugs. 

I sit there and watch the spreading water, trying to understand how my water could jump out of my tub when a freight train is goes by … which is when Jim opens the bathroom door, and runs inside, pulling me out the tub. 

“Uhura, it's an earthquake! Come on, let's move!” Jim pulls the cord for the portable heater out of the socket, and then pulls me through the other bathroom door, into my bedroom. I grab my cotton robe laying on the foot of my bed, and we all go stand between the living room and the dining room. This wall is a load bearing wall, and the safest part of the apartment. 

We stand there for about 10 more seconds, and then earth stops moving. Leonard walks over to the ABU (aural broadcast unit) in the living room, and turns it on, and then changes the channel to the local news station. 

“... the latest report is showing the strength of the earthquake at 5.6. We're still waiting for more detailed reports on which fault was involved, where the epicenter was located, and projected after shocks. A reminder if you use gas to heat your homes, or for your stove, do not turn on the gas until the lines have been checked. We'll be back with an update as soon as more information comes in.”

We all look at each other. Fortunately for all of us, this is our regularly scheduled day off. The guys all carry pagers if they need to be contacted for emergencies from their respected departments. Jim steps over to the hall closet, and gets his page out of his clothing. It hasn't received a message. He checks Leonard and Spock's pagers – they are all quiet. 

Fortunately, I have an all electrical apartment. The lunch Leonard placed in the oven is still cooking. I decide to finish what I started – my bath – and announce I'm returning to the bathroom to take a bubble bath, and ask who would like to join me. 

I'm very pleased that Spock elects to join me.

* * * * *

Spock helps me as we clean up the spilled water on the bathroom floor, and then adds the wet rug to the wet towels, and throw them into the washing machine in my utility room behind the kitchen. 

I start the water again in the bathtub, and make it a little hotter for Spock, adding bubble bath that is my favorite, with a citrus fragrance. I let Spock sit against the sloped back of the tub, and I sit in front of him, and lean back against him, resting my head against his chest. We kiss each other as Spock helps me wash clean. I start humming a song, and then Spock asks me to sing, and I do. 

It's a folk song from my original home in Kenya. I sing it in my native language, Swahili. The song is about the joy of family life, love and harmony. 

Leonard knocks on the door and announces that lunch is being served in five minutes. I thank him, and tell him we'll be out soon. I start to drain the tub, and step out onto a rug, grabbing the bath towel from the stand next to it. I hand Spock a towel as he climbs out. 

Spock turns me around and embraces me, kissing me deeply. He leans his forehead against mine. I can feel how content and centered he feels with me today. He's such a lovely man. 

We throw on our robes and go out to the living room. At some point in time, Leonard and Jim have returned the mattress to the Murphy Bed, and have moved the dining room table and chairs to their original positions. 

The table is already set with my everyday dishware and utensils from the sideboard; and Leonard's garden salad and balsamic dressing is on the table, with some french bread I had brought home the day before, with some butter. Leonard is now bringing out the hot lunch he prepared. It's a casserole! A smaller, meatless version for Spock, and we have chicken with corn, string beans, and pasta casserole with cream of chicken soup holding it together, to enjoy. A pitcher of ice water is also available. 

A couple of bites into the casserole and I understand why the ice water is on the table. There are jalapenos in the casserole. Oh, what a wonderful taste! As we eat, we chat about everything, except of course, work, politics, damn taxes and religion.

Leonard is reading a new novel, Spock is taking a new course at City College in cultural anthropology, Jim tries to talk Leonard and Spock into taking a ballroom dancing class with him. That should be interesting. Leonard seems keen on the idea, and Spock seems perplexed. I laugh. I know that Jim will get them to go with him. 

I mention how odd it was to have freight train go by just before the earthquake, as they usually only run very early in the morning (0400), to prevent road traffic congestion during the day. 

“Why do think think a freight train went by,” asks Jim?

“Because I heard the noise, just before the bath water jumped out of the tub,” I replied. 

Jim looks perplexed. “I didn't hear any noise,” he replies. 

“Nor did I, Nyota,” replies Spock. 

“I didn't either, sugar,” adds Leonard. 

Well … what the heck? I heard the earthquake approaching then?

After we finish our late lunch, I turn on the ABU again, and we hear that the earthquake was officially labeled a 5.4; the fault line was the Modesto, which is quite a bit away from River City County. However, it was a deep quake. Damage is listed so far as light to moderate, with no deaths reported and light injuries. What a relief. 

It's now almost 1600 hours, and it's been a very interesting day, thanks to the earthquake. Spock, Leonard and Jim leave, they all have errands to run. I hope to see them again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday, May 18, 1978  
1500 Hours

This is my second day off, but I arranged to participate in another ride-a-long today, on swing shift again. This time I'm riding with another veteran officer, Mark Davidson. He's older, probably late 50's, he had been in the Army Military Police, and when he retired from the Army, he joined the Sheriff's Department. 

I'm dressed in civilian clothing, and I have my sticky badge identifying me as a civilian ride-a-long on attached to my blouse. This is my ninth ride-a-long. Davidson explains how he operates, how he wants me to respond in any emergency (as in don't respond – let Davidson do the responding), explains how to unlock the shotgun from the dashboard, just in case. I know he knows that I know these rules, but I know that Davidson will never assume anything. 

As we clear the barn (the corporation yard), we are immediately dispatched to an address in one of the suburbs to assist another unit who is handling a report of child neglect. Due to traffic, it will take us a good 20 to 30 minutes to arrive, and Davidson advises the dispatcher of our probable ETA (estimated time of arrival). 

Thirty minutes later, we get off the freeway, onto the nearest main street, then turn onto a connecting street, and finally turn into the street we've been dispatched to. I notice the sign that indicates this street is a dead end street. The homes in this neighborhood are part of the tract homes that were built at the end of the Great Conflict that ended in 1945, and built surrounding the Air Force Base in this area, that is currently scheduled to close down pursuant to the 1974 Base Realignment and Closure Commission.

The homes all appear to be well kept, their lawns cut, gardens trimmed, house paint fresh. Until we get towards the end of the street, and I can see the last home on the right has a dirt yard, filled with trash, and several junky looking older model cars parked in front of it. Oh, and one patrol car. This must be the place we've been dispatched to. 

The deputy assigned to this call, Brian Fujita, walks out of the front door, closing it, and meets us at our patrol car. Davidson introduces me as his ride-a-long, and a third watch dispatcher, and Brian says hello. He explains to us, that a seven year old male child, the oldest sibling that lives here, had been invited to stay overnight at a school friend's home. And that at some point in time during dinner, the mother of his school friend, sensing that something was seriously wrong, was able to get the young boy to ask for help for his two younger brothers and toddler sister. 

His parents were doing well at one point in time, but they became addicted to drugs. And started neglecting their children. The parents haven't worked in years. And the quality and quantity of food has diminished. The older brother had been eating less of his share, and giving it to his siblings. But he was just so hungry, and so tired, he knew his siblings were too. He had to ask for help. 

Fujita has already advised the parents that we were en route to take the children that were home Children's Receiving Home, and that he would take the parents to jail. So far, the parents have cooperated, and Fujita hasn't placed them under arrest as yet (they're not handcuffed), as Fujita didn't want to subject the children at the scene with that image. 

Before we go into the home, Fujita warns us that it is a pig sty, and that the stench is horrible. Best to breathe through your mouth if possible. And we begin to walk towards their front door. 

About six feet from the front door, I can smell the stench. It's really nasty. I start breathing through my mouth, and it helps some. Davidson asks if I'm going to be okay, and I nod my head yes. We walk inside the home, and I immediately see where the main source of the stench appears to be emanating from. On the wall to the left of the front door, is a small love couch. And it is piled high, from side to side of the couch, with diapers. Used diapers. 

The parents are sitting on a long couch, on the other side of the room, their children are sitting on the floor. They are all very quiet. Fujita walks us into the kitchen, and I'm appalled. There's something growing on the kitchen floor, some type of mold I suspect. There's an almost empty bucket of fried chicken sitting on the kitchen counter, and it is swarming with ants. I look inside the refrigerator, and there's no food inside. Just beer. A lot of beer. 

The stove has a pot sitting on top that has something still in it. It's hard to tell what it is, because there's more ants there too. The sink is full of dirty dishes and garbage.

Then, Fujita gives a tour of the rest of the house. The bathroom commode apparently stopped working at one time, it is filled to the brim with waste. They've been using the tub to void, and it's a horrible mess. 

We see the kids bedroom. There are no beds. Just small mattresses on the floor, and they're soaked in urine. There are dirty clothes laying all over the room. Very few toys. No books at all. I can't find any clean clothes at all for the kids. 

The parents bedroom is filled with trash, mostly containers from drive thru restaurants. Fujita has already documented the drug stash he found, and confiscated it. 

I look at Davidson, and see how angry he looks. Fujita is too. I'm livid, but I'm trying my best to restrain myself. 

We walk back out to the living room, and Davidson asks how old the toddler is. She's only 20 months old, she's too young for the Children's Receiving Home. Davidson advises the parents she will be taken to the Ohlone Medical Center, as it is the region's only level one trauma center, they are the only facility that can take the children under two into protective custody. 

I'm looking at the toddler now, a very pretty blonde baby, but it appears she has a very nasty cold. Her nose is running, and she keeps wiping it away with her hand, and then wipes her hand onto her faded t-shirt. She's only wearing a dirty diaper on her bottom. I ask the Mother, and she advises there aren't any clean diapers available. 

The other two boys are five and six, and they are wearing very dirty clothes and shoes. 

I then notice the VTU (video transmission unit) set up in the corner of the living room. It's immaculate. There's no dust on it, and from the television, to approximately four feet away, the carpet is clean also. It's like there is an invisible demarcation line of defense for the VTU. 

The wife talks to me. She asks if I know one our dispatchers, Beth Reynolds. I do vaguely, she works day shift. The wife says she went to University with Beth, and they had been friends for many years. The husband starts to cry at this point, and then the wife starts silently crying. 

Davidson decides now is the best time to get the kids out of there. 

I carry the little girl out to the car, the boys walk with Davidson. Davidson opens the trunk, and takes out a baby seat for the patrol car (they've been standard issue for a couple of years now), and sets it up in the back seat behind me. I've never used one before, but Davidson knows how to secure the baby. 

The boys set in the back with their sister, and we leave the home with the children, and start driving towards the Children's Receiving Home first. Davidson contacts the dispatcher, and asks her to contact the Ohlone Medical Center, and advise we are responding there with a 20 month old child, who appears to have a respiratory infection. 

On our way to the first location, we see a drive thru restaurant up ahead, one that specializes in meals for children, so we stop. Davidson gets out his wallet, and I ask him to pop the trunk again, and I get my purse out of there. Between the two us, we scrounge up enough money to feed the kids. 

We sit in the car in the parking lot of the restaurant, as the children eat their hamburgers, fries, apple pies, and drink milk. After they finish eating, the boys seem more aware of what's going on, and the little girl falls asleep. 

We leave the restaurant, and continue our journey to the Children's Receiving Home. Davidson has me stay in the patrol car with the little girl, while he escorts the boys inside. It takes about 30 minutes to process their intake. 

Davidson comes back out, and we begin the drive to the medical center, which is, of course, on the other side of town. 

We finally arrive, and Davidson parks the patrol car near the emergency room, in the parking spaces marked for law enforcement. We walk into the hospital, I'm holding the toddler, and Davidson approaches the Emergency Room registration desk, advises that we are here with a baby who needs to be taken into custody for a child neglect/abuse case. 

The registration clerk looks over at me, and frowns at me for some reason, and then picks up the telephone, dials, and explains who is here at the registration desk. She hangs up, and advises Davidson that someone should be with us shortly. 

At one point, the registration clerk says something under her breath, a curse which I can't hear clearly, and Davidson steps up to her. He tells the nurse I'm his ride-a-long and not the child's mother. 

I look at Davidson and shrug my shoulders. Why on earth would that nurse think I'm the child's mother? It's not standard protocol to have the parents bring the children in with the arresting officer to surrender them for protective custody. 

About two minutes later, a nurse approaches us, and she walks us over to the lift, and we go up the third floor, the pediatric wing. The south end of the wing has a locked area for custody cases (protective custody), to protect the children. We wait until the door is unlocked from inside, and then we enter, and walk down another hall, where we enter a treatment room, with a doctor and another nurse. 

Davidson explains the case, and the doctor and the nurse start to look the baby over. 

Davidson and I walk back outside, and I ask a passing nurse where the nearest restroom is. She points it out to me, and I tell Davidson I'll be right back. I void in the commode, and then wash my hands, arms and face at the sink several times. I want to cry, but I don't right away, I want to cry in the comfort of my apartment. I clean up the best I can my clothing (the toddler was filthy).

I step outside and Davidson is waiting for me, standing against the wall opposite the bathroom. He doesn't look too good. I nod to him and and we drive back to the office.

It's paperwork time. Including: 1) a supplemental report to Officer Fujita's criminal report, supporting the charges of felony child neglect and felony child abuse; 2) supplemental description reports of the conditions inside the home; 3) Chain of Custody reports for the two children taken to the Children's Receiving Home, and the toddler taken to the Ohlone Medical Center. 

Davidson asks me to fill out a supplemental incident report, describing what I had observed as a civilian ride-a-long, in case the District Procurator decides to call me as a witness. I sit down and begin writing, and finish about an hour later. 

By the time Davidson finishes all the paperwork from this assist call, he'll be lucky if he doesn't have to stay overtime to complete it. He advises me to go home. I think that's a good idea. Davidson drives us back to the corporation yard, I get my car, and drive home. Davidson returns to the office. When I get home, it was 2100 hours. 

I take some aspirin before I go to bed, and cry for several minutes and finally fall asleep. 

When I wake up in the morning, I realize I've caught the toddler's cold. I'm congested and I'm already running a fever. I end up calling in sick for my shift, the first time I've had to call in sick, since I was hired.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday, September 11, 1978  
1450 Hours

I usually try to come in early before my shift starts, as I like to read the status log for the day, to see what the traffic has been like. 

Sitting at the top of the list is really bad news. Two young female teenagers; 17-year-old Ellen Carmichael and 16-year-old Angela Monroe, were kidnapped from a local shopping center at around 0800 today. A shop owner saw one of the girls being dragged into a ratty looking blue and white van by an older woman, the van was being driven by a older male. The owner also saw another teenage girl inside the back of the van, and it looked like she had been tied up. 

Deputies had checked local high schools, and found several female students who were not in class. They were now in the process of contacting their parents, to see if they knew the whereabouts of their daughters. 

In the meantime, radio had been broadcasting the information on the vehicle and a description of the young girls as a possible 207 (kidnapping). 

I was assigned to the East Sector dispatch station, and plugged in my headset at 1500, and was given a brief highlight of the units status, and the day watch dispatcher headed home. I announced the time over the radio along with our call sign, KPR459 (per FCC Regulations, we had to identify our station every half hour). 

Radio traffic was moderate that night. Mostly routine calls for service. Then, just before dusk, our Communications Sergeant, Barry Giotto, called me on the telephone. 

“East Channel, Uhura.”

“Uhura, Giotto here. A quick heads up. Some farm workers out by Caribou Spring found two dead young female teenagers, tied up, dumped out in the middle of the field they were working. Detectives have been advised, they will be responding with CSI ( Crime Scene Investigation) and the Coroner. I'm sending you a call assignment for a deputy to protect the scene. I want you to advise the units on your channel that you are dispatching this assignment by CAD (computer aided dispatch) only, we are going radio silent on this. We do not want the press to get there too soon. Do you copy?”

“Yes, Sergeant, I copy.” And I hang up the phone.

Thirty seconds later, the assignment popped up on my dispatch screen. I checked my other computer screen, the field unit status and tracking screen, and assign the call to the available units assigned to that district. Before I sent the assignment out to those units, I made a brief announcement over the air, beginning with one note of our alert tone, to let units know something very important was being announced: “All units for information, the next assignment is CAD dispatched only, radio silence is requested,” and stopped broadcasting. 

About 30 seconds later, I started receiving e-mails from the East Sector units via the MDT (mobile data terminal), all repeating each other on their speculations that the two victims were the young teenagers kidnapped earlier this day. 

The two units assigned to the call acknowledge they were en route via the MDT, and marked arrival on their MDT approximately 10 minutes later. (This is a very rural area, and the units assigned to this sector cover more territory). About three minutes later, one of the units sent a message, confirming the clothing on one victim matched the witness description. 

Then … some idiot out there in the East Sector, popped up on the radio asking if these victims could be girls kidnapped earlier today. I sent that unit an e-mail telling him to stay off the air. 

About two minutes later, one of the units out at the scene, e-mailed advising that a mobile transmission van for one of the local VTU stations had just pulled up to the scene, and requested the sector sergeant to get there PDQ (pretty damn quick). I checked with Sam 23 (sergeants utilize the “Sam” identifier, and 23 is the number of the sector), and gave the units an eta of two minutes. 

About five minutes later, Giotto entered radio, and told us the Watch Commander wanted all units not assigned to the call, to go over to the West Sector channel. A Major Incident would be declared in about 5 minutes by the Sheriff, and more units would be assigned to the call. I would be asked to stay on the channel until the Watch Commander issued a stand down order. 

As soon as Giotto left radio, detectives started announcing they were in service on my channel, and I started adding them to the assigned call on my computer. I also have a paper notepad to help write down requests and keep track of who was assigned where – just in case the CAD system froze up (it's a frequent freezer). 

One of the units at 2200 advised by e-mail, that the Coroner had just arrived. Several units had transported some of the farm laborers back to the Sheriff's Office to be interviewed. The Radio Sergeant was busy tracking down Spanish, Vietnamese and Laotian translators to help with the interviews. The Detectives and CSI were still at the scene, evaluating where else they might check for evidence. The Sector Sergeant was trying to cooperate with the exasperated farm owner, the laborers' Union Boss, and his Watch Commander (who was trying to cooperate with the Sheriff and some of our elected county officials). 

At least I was safe and warm in Communications. I begged a communications clerk to go down to the cafeteria and get me something to eat. Looked like I would be here for a while. 

Many hours later, at 0300, the Watch Commander ordered a stand down at the scene. Only one unit was left to guard the scene, most of the other units had already returned. The graveyard dispatcher came in to relieve me. 

On my way out, I stopped off floor 8, where Homicide Detectives were located. I was still in uniform (our ugly olive pants and shirt), so I had no problem getting in. I listened as one detective was going over the case facts as they stood at this point. I learned that two young girls found in the field were indeed the two kidnapped earlier the day before. 

Preliminary coroner findings included: 1) they had been killed by with a single shot to the back of their head. Ballistics was still attempting to identify the rounds; 2) both victims had been tied up with their arms tied together behind their backs; 3) both victims had been raped, anal and vaginal, and there was evidence of semen in the youngest teenagers mouth; 4) they had also been beaten around the head before they were killed, and it looked like pistol whipping. 

I had heard enough and went down to the women's locker room, and changed out of my uniform, and into my clothes, and walked out to my car, and drove home. 

Once I climbed into bed, I cried for a few minutes, and then went to sleep. I have to be back to work tomorrow by 1500.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunday, September 24, 1978  
1100 Hours 

The 23rd Annual Western Air Show is in town, and Leonard, Jim, Spock and I are out at the River City Executive Airport to enjoy the show. We all asked for three days of vacation time off for this weekend over six months ago, and to our surprise, all of our requests were approved. 

We spent Saturday at my apartment, and we had a beautiful lovely, and loving, day all to ourselves. And we're planning on a repeat performance on Monday. 

Today, we're standing in the crowd, watching the Air Show. Jim and Spock were Naval Aviators during the IndoChina War, from 1970 through 1973. And Leonard had been their unit's Chief Medical Officer. (I just found all this out yesterday.) When it pertained to their jobs, Leonard, Jim and Spock were practically taciturn when it came to volunteering information. Fortunately, they loved to talk about anything that interested, intrigued, or delighted them. 

We had watched the Parachute Jump demonstration, with over 40 parachutists jumping out from an airplane, meeting up to form a star design, and then wait, it seemed, to the last possible moment before opening their parachutes. 

A couple of very old biplanes flew overhead next, performing slow speed aeronatutical aerobatics. Then, some helicopters flew overhead, performing some maneuvers. Now, there was short break into the show, to allow for a lunch break for everyone. 

There was a shopping center with several restaurants across the street from the airport at the north-west border. We decided to walk over and get something to eat. We first tried our favorite restaurant at this center, a restaurant that was well liked to celebrate birthdays. They mainly offered hot or cold sandwiches, fries, and a wide variety of ice cream desserts. We have taken Leonard's young daughter, Joanna, to this restaurant, every summer when she visits her Dad. But, it is packed today, with at least an hour's wait time. We decide to move on.

We ended up at another restaurant, a fairly new establishment, that provides mainly salads and some sandwiches, the best bet we could find for Spock and his vegan diet. It was a good choice, we each tried a different salad, and they were all delicious, with house made dressings. 

The air show didn't resume for another 20 minutes, so we thought we had plenty of time to walk back. In any case, we had a clear point of view of the airfield from the shopping center, so we could always see what was going on. 

We ended up stopping, because there was a homemade sorbet cart vendor out on the sidewalk. They had an amazing variety of flavors, including raspberry, mango, lemon, tangerine, strawberry, and pineapple. Spock and I chose strawberry, Jim had mango and Leonard picked raspberry. The sorbet was placed in a cardboard container with a plastic spoon, and we were provided with plenty of napkins. 

We started to walk again, and then Jim pointed out there was an USNCA F-86 Sabre jet on the runway facing where we standing, attempting to take off. Jim said that this aircraft was at least 40 years old, and he hadn't seen one in years. 

The 16,000 pound gold, blue, red and white jet started traveling down the runway, and attempted to lift off at one point, but was unable to get airborne. It tried to get airborne a second time, and again couldn't get airborne. Jim and Spock started to get agitated, and we all turned and looked towards the shopping center, at which building was in direct line of the runway. 

To our horror, it was our favorite restaurant/ice cream parlor that we had to tried to get into earlier. 

Jim turned to Leonard, and yelled, “Leonard, get Uhura out of here!” And then Jim took off running for the restaurant. Spock didn't even hesitate, he took off after Jim. 

Leonard was yelling after them, telling them to come back. I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his face. “Leonard, you know they can't hear you. Let's go find a phone booth, so if anything happens, we can call for help right away.”

Leonard was still staring at the retreating running figures of Jim and Spock, but I grabbed his hand, and started to lead him away with me, and he followed. 

We didn't get too far. 

The jet left the runway at 150 mph, ricocheted off a berm and through the cyclone fence around the airport, skidded across Airport Boulevard and crashed into the front of the ice cream restaurant that Jim and Spock were running towards. 

Seconds later, a massive fire ball mushroomed from the front of the restaurant. Leonard and I, and the people around us, were knocked down to the ground violently from the explosive force. Fire alarms were going off, people were screaming, I could hear the fire truck stationed at the air show start its siren, and begin to travel down the very route that the jet had taken, at a high rate of speed. 

Leonard helped me up from the ground. We had been hit from flying glass from all the windows that had broken from the explosion. Fortunately, none of our wounds appeared to be too deep or serious.   
Leonard looks at me and says, “I've got to help the wounded. Uhura, please stay here.”

“No, Leonard. You'll need help, and you know that I can help. Let's go.” The reason I knew Leonard knew that I could help, is that the dispatchers in our state are required to take first aid training as part of their training for the job, and we have to recertify every year. And Leonard has helped me study for the test several times in the past. 

We ran towards the danger. We merged with a large crowd of bystanders that were heading in the same direction to help out. 

The airport fire truck has arrived at the scene, and the firemen are setting up their hoses. Leonard and I couldn't see Jim or Spock, but Leonard saw a young woman carrying a small girl, who looked to be about four years old, who had a broken leg, they both had minor burns. Leonard and I went to help them. 

Soon, Leonard had started triaging the wounded that were being directed towards us. In about 10 minutes, a multitude of fire trucks, police cars, ambulances, and even a city bus were assembling to help the injured. 

Those patients that had minor injuries were sent to the city bus to wait for transportation to a tier 3 medical facility. Those patients with moderate injuries were placed in ambulances for transportation to a tier 2 medical facility. And those patients with severe injuries went to police cars, and were rushed to the Ohlone Medical Center, the region's only level one trauma center.

While Leonard and I were talking to the one of the fire fighters, we head a loud cheer go up in the crowd. We turned and looked toward around, and saw Jim and Spock emerge from a side exit of the burning restaurant, they each were carrying two small children, and were leading a small group of women and children outside. 

Everyone was covered in soot and ash, and almost everyone was bleeding. They were all coughing from smoke inhalation. Leonard and I ran towards them, along with some medics and fire fighters, carrying oxygen tanks. 

The medics and fire fighters got there first. Leonard and I were held back by some officers. But we could see Jim and Spock, and knew they were okay. I held Leonard's hand, and put my head on his shoulder. Leonard lowered his head and kissed me. 

“You did good, kid.” And then he smiled at me. 

“You didn't do so bad yourself, Leonard.” I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday, September 25, 1978  
0900 Hours

Leonard and I went to visit Jim and Spock at the hospital. They were taken to Rosemount Memorial Hospital in downtown River City. Because Spock was in CCU (critical care unit), he was two floors up and a wing over from Jim. 

We visited Jim first, who had some minor burns on his back, the back of his neck, the top of his head, and his hands. He had also broken some ribs, and had a wide variety of bruises. He was awake when we stopped by, and we talked for the few minutes the nurse allowed us.

Spock was being treated for moderate smoke inhalation. He too had minor burns, and had sustained a deep puncture wound to his back. He had surgery to remove the object from his back, and had multiple sutures (over 20) to close the wound. He was still asleep (laying prone on his hospital bed) when we visited, but the nurse allowed us in, if only to hold his hands for a few moments.

* * * * * 

Monday, September 25, 1978  
1600 Hours

Leonard and I went back to the hospital earlier in the evening to visit again. Again, we visited Jim first, and we could tell by his wonderful smile that he was already feeling better. We stayed for about 15 minutes, and then went upstairs to visit Spock again. 

This time, Spock was awake too. He was still laying prone, but one of his nurses had set up a mirror that tilted, so that Spock could see who was in his room. I knelt by his head and kissed him briefly, squeezing his hand affectionately. I stepped out of the room to allow Leonard to comfort him in privacy. 

When Leonard came out, he was wiping tears away. I put an arm around is waist, and hugged him. 

“Nyota, I'm going to go visit the Nursing Supervisor for a few minutes. Why don't you keep Spock company until I get back,” Leonard said. 

I agreed to his suggestion, and went back into Spock's room and sat next to him, holding his hand. 

About ten minutes later Leonard returned, and motioned for me to come outside to talk with him. 

“Sugar, I got us permission to stay the night. I … I need to stay with Jim tonight. Would you like to stay with Spock?” he asked. 

“Oh, honey, you are the best. Thank you so much. Yes, I'll stay with Spock. Have a good night, Leonard.”

We kissed, very briefly in the hallway, and then I went back inside to sit with Spock. He slept through most of the night, if you don't count the times the nurses came in and woke him up to take his vitals. I left occasionally for bathroom breaks, and to visit the cafeteria. After I came back from one trip, a nurse had brought in an extra pillow and blanket for me and left them in the chair I had been sitting in. I draped the blanket around me, and placed the pillow behind my upper back, and I eventually fell asleep.

* * * * *

Tuesday, September 26, 1978  
0700 Hours

Leonard returned around 0700 to Spock's room to get me. Both Jim and Spock were sound asleep when we left. Both of us are due back at work today. I plan on going home and get some quality sleep before I have to be at work at 1500 hours. Leonard told me he called his office from a payphone, and advised his secretary that he would work swing shift today for a change (helps to be the big boss). 

Leonard drove me home and walked me up the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked inside, and Leonard followed me in, and then I closed and locked the door. 

I didn't want to be needy. I'm an independent woman, and I want to remain independent. When I was in college, I had gone out on a date with a young man for the first time, and we went to dinner. I insisted that we go Dutch, I wanted to pay for my half of the dinner. Then we went to a movie, and again, I insisted on paying for my ticket. When we arrived back at my apartment, my date said that I used my independence as a crutch, and that it turned him off, and said good night. We never dated again. I didn't understand what he said to me. How was I using my independence as a crutch? Independence to me means that I look out for myself and trust my own judgement and counsel. 

But … this morning I was needy. I needed comforting, and love, empathy, support – a whole slate of emotions that I try not to indulge in too often. 

And perhaps Leonard was feeling the same feelings as well, because intuitively Leonard wrapped his arms around me, and I tucked my face into his neck. I could feel his hands rubbing up and down my back, and he swayed a little, rocking me. I lifted my face, and Leonard kissed me briefly, and then I felt his hands on my face, and Leonard kissed me more deeply. 

I was holding his upper right arm with both of my hands. I needed an anchor to support me. Leonard had been an anchor for me several times in the past when I needed one. I stepped back from Leonard and took his hand, and led him over to the couch. 

I give Leonard an order, “Do not move your hips or thrust!”

I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles, and then pushed him to sit down on the coach. I slipped off my sandals, took off my panties (I was wearing a button down dress), and placed my panties over his face, with the crotch over his nose (which earned a quick yip of surprise from him), and then knelt on the floor, in front of Leonard. Leonard wasn't hard, yet, as I held his flaccid cock with my right hand, and then opened my mouth, and began to fellate Leonard. 

I heard Leonard moan as I began to suck on his cock, sliding my hand up and down the currently shorter length. I tickled the crown with the tip of my tongue, and then licked his cock from the root to the crown, and then sucked his cock as far back into my mouth that this position would allow. I alternated between every act of fellatio that I knew of. 

Shortly, Leonard was awesomely erect. I disentangled my mouth from his cock, and stood up, and then knelt onto the couch, with a knee on each side of Leonard's hips. I took my panties off of his face, and tossed them aside. Leonard was breathing heavily, his gorgeous blue eyes were so vibrant this morning. I reached down with my right hand, and as I leaned forward, I inserted his cock into my vagina, and slowly, slowly, leaned back onto it so that I could fully enjoy the penetration of his cock into me.

Then, I brought my knees up, and I squatted onto Leonard's thighs, as I sat with my feet on the couch. I but my arms on Leonard's shoulders for support, and began to rise up and down on his cock. Leonard moved his head forward, kissing me deeply. I could feel his hands on my chest, as he unbuttoned my dress, releasing my breasts out of my bra. 

I increased the motion of my rocking up and down, as Leonard now had my right breast in his mouth, and his right hand on my left breast. I'm moaning, telling Leonard how marvelous his cock feels inside me, and to bite my breast a little bit harder. Leonard complied immediately, and I can feel the beginning of my orgasm. 

I am so invigorated. I realize I'm hyperaware. I feel everything – the warm September sunshine coming in through the living room window next to us; the body heat from McCoy's quivering thighs, the warmth from his torso seeping through his shirt. I can smell the clean scents of Leonard's aftershave and deodorant. I feel my pulse in contrast to Leonard's pulse, hear his grunts and moans, feel the increase of my body heat in my face, chest and pelvic region. I feel my feet pressing against the couch fabric. 

I concentrate on contracting my pelvic floor muscles around Leonard's cock and Leonard squeezes my left breast firmly in response. I move my right hand down to my vagina, and begin to rub my middle finger on my clitoris. I hear myself moaning and grunting, and feel the tiny tingle of the electrical activity in my leg and thigh muscles begin to burn, and Leonard is grunting louder.

This swell of euphoria bursts within me, unrestrained, and I'm coming, Leonard is coming. I feel his cock pulsing inside me.

I hear myself grunting loudly, and then my vagina contacts more than I have experienced before as it surrounds Leonard's cock. I start shaking at my pelvis, and then my whole body is shaking, and the tingling of electrical activity is in my arms now too. I'm spent, exhausted, and lean on Leonard. Leonard has his arms around me, and his hands are rubbing up and down my back. 

It takes us both longer to calm down. I feel completely enervated now. But I also feel so content, happy and alive right now. I know that Spock and Jim will recover from their injuries, that all four of us have helped save lives and provided assistance and comfort in the recent tragedy. I know that I am loved and that I love others. That I have a purpose in life, and find life in my purpose. 

And soon I find myself getting very drowsy, and rest my head on Leonard's chest, thinking I should get up and go to bed...

* * * * *

Tuesday, September 26, 1978  
1300 Hours

My bedside alarm clock wakes me up at 1300 hours. Leonard had picked me up from the couch, and carried me into my bedroom, undressed me, and placed me into my bed, then he lay behind me, and went to sleep spooning me. He's been awakened by the alarm clock as well, as he leans over me, and kisses me gently on the cheek. 

“Good morning, sugar. You feeling okay now darling?” he asks. 

I smile in return, stretching. “I feel wonderful. Thank you so much for yesterday.”

Leonard laughs. “That was going to be my line. Thank you for yesterday. That was fantastic.”

“You're welcome. Yes, that was fantastic. As much as I would like to make love with you again right now, we need to get up so we can get to work in time.”

“Ah, darling, I hate it when you're logical. Okay, last one in the tub is a rotten egg,” and Leonard swatted me on my rump, and turned to get out of bed. 

But I was the one laying closest to the bathroom door. I beat him into the bathroom, and he kissed me again on the cheek. I turned on the taps to the tub, while Leonard voided at the commode, and then I had my turn to pee. I washed my hands at the sink, and then took out some more towels from the linen cabinet and placed them on the stand next to the tub. I didn't add bubble bath to the bath water this time, as we needed to clean up, get dressed, have breakfast, and maybe we could have time to see Jim and Spock before we went to work, as their hospital was just a few blocks away from where I lived. 

I sat opposite Leonard in the tub, and we each washed our own bodies today. After we got out of the tub, I let Leonard get the bathroom sink first, brushing his teeth and shaving, while I went into the kitchen and started the morning breakfast. Put the tea kettle on the burner for tea; and filled another pot with water and placed it on a burner to make oatmeal, then started making toast. I placed the breakfast plates on the small kitchen table, took out some bowls for the oatmeal, and took some fruit I had leftover from yesterday's breakfast (fresh orange slices, and some cut up strawberries) out of the refrigerator, and added them to the table. 

Leonard entered the kitchen, all clean and dressed, wearing some of the extra clothing he leaves in my closet. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, brush my hair, and get dressed. By the time I was finished, breakfast was ready. 

We sat at the kitchen table and ate what we both had prepared. It was very good, the strawberries were especially sweet today. Leonard kept reaching across the small table, to stroke his fingers against my hands. 

Leonard washed the dishes when we were done. We did have time to visit Spock and Jim at the hospital, and I made it to work a few minutes early before my shift started.


	10. Chapter 10

Wednesday, September 27, 1978  
1600 Hours

I learned today that twenty three people died in that accident. Twenty died inside the restaurant – 16 young children and four adults. Three people were killed by the jet before it hit the restaurant – an elderly couple in a passing car were hit by the jet and instantly killed (we found out today, that the elderly male was a night custodian at the River City Police Department). The last victim was a grandmother, who thought her grandchildren were inside the restaurant, and she was struck and killed by a passing car as she ran across the street. Twenty five other people inside the restaurant were injured and hospitalized, another 35 were treated and released. 

Oddly enough, a passing citizen broke open the jet canopy with a bowling ball, and rescued the pilot, who suffered a broken arm and leg.

* * * * *

**  
ADDENDA   
**

In 1979, the River City Police Department created a Medal of Valor Commendation Program. The program was to recognize employee performance that went above and beyond the call of duty; in excess of normal identified duties, responsibilities, and community demands.

The medals are categorized as:

GOLD MEDAL: This medal shall be awarded only in exceptional cases where a hazardous act is performed by employees who risk their life in so doing. The act must be of such extraordinary nature that the employees expose themselves to peril above and beyond the call of duty. 

SILVER MEDAL: This medal is awarded for outstanding service and conspicuous bravery in the line of duty 

BRONZE MEDAL: This medal is awarded for bravery in the line of duty. 

The first recipients of these medals included:

Captain James T. Kirk Gold Medal of Valor  
Lieutenant Spock Gold Medal of Valor (Honorary)  
Lieutenant Leonard H. McCoy Silver Medal of Valor  
Sergeant Andrew Jasper Bronze Medal of Valor  
Officer Alex Watanabe Bronze Medal of Valor  
Officer Dale Tupper Bronze Medal of Valor

Spock was identified as an honorary, because he was employed by the River City Sheriff's Department. 

Since 1979, only two Gold Medals of Valor have been awarded by the River City Police Department.

* * * * *

April 24, 2018

On this date, the River City Sheriff's Department arrested the East Area Rapist, identified earlier that week by the NPIU ( National Police Investigation Unit) as James Joseph Anderson, for the crimes committed within their jurisdiction. Within days, several other counties would also charge Anderson for the crimes committed within their jurisdictions. 

Identification of Anderson had begun four months earlier when officials, led by NPIU detective John Mesu and NPIU lawyer Ralph Carney, uploaded the killer's DNA profile from a Hokan County rape kit to a personal genomics website. The website identified 10 to 20 people who had the same great-great-great grandparents as Anderson; a team of five investigators working with a genealogist used this list to construct a large family tree. From this tree, they established two suspects; one was ruled out by a relative's DNA test, leaving Anderson the main suspect.

On April 18, a DNA sample was surreptitiously collected from the door handle of Anderson's car; another sample was later collected from a tissue found in Anderson's curbside garbage can. Both were matched to samples associated with to the East Area Rapist crimes, and the crimes committed by Anderson in the southern part of the state.

* * * * *

Monday, June 29, 2020

The East Area Rapist, James Joseph Anderson, at his trial pleads guilty to all charges for the 50 rapes, at least 13 murders, and the 120 burglaries he had committed from 1973 through 1986. These crimes were committed within 15 different jurisdictions.

Anderson is currently incarcerated in "protective custody" at the Ohlone State Prison, Quechan.

* * * * *

  


* * * * * 

**Stay tuned for the NEXT new Police Trek episode: The Sex Slave Murders – Part Two**


End file.
